


Advanced Warnings:  Telepath Blues

by yinyang2261



Series: Advanced Warnings [3]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary: Just an ordinary day in the lives of our extraordinary telepaths.DISCLAIMER: The characters of John, Carol, Kenny, Stephen, Harry Steen, Tim, the Galactic Federation, Galactic Trig, Jedikiah, Spidron and Joy are the sole property of Thames Entertainment and Nicklelodean. Although I have given names to certain relatives of the Tomorrow People, they are the property of Thames and Nicklelodean also. The Frakth and Warren Gray are characters of my own, and are not to be used without first contacting me.Authors Notes: Welcome to the second installment of Advanced Warnings. A period in time that takes place in between the first and second seasons of the series, The Vanishing Earth and The Blue and the Gray. This particular story is mostly a shipper so don't expect too much action. As always thank you to my beta-readers and to the people who took the time out to read my previous story and actually E-mail me.





	Advanced Warnings:  Telepath Blues

**Author's Note:**

> A Tomorrow's Guardians serial

Prologue   
She had spotted the merc ship approaching the Earth. It's cloaking device on so no satelites would see it. She calculated the trajectory it would take, trying to determine where they would land. Coincidently enough, it looked like they would be landing somewhere within Great Britian. She turned on her other computer and wrote in a personal journal. It was about Warren. She had been following his training for the past month now. Nothing of any major consequence had happened. Although she had been having second thoughts about him. Particularly since all the rest of the so-called Tomorrow People were jaunting without the signature lights. Nothing really had happened until she had gotten too close to him. She had been a good three blocks away, but Warren had stopped and looked around like he could feel her. Since that time about a month ago, she had to be very careful of how she kept track of him. Certain powers that he had were continuing to grow. Which was normal. Quite a few telepaths had certain abilities that were stronger then others. A soft beep caught her attention. She checked out the trajectory of the Frakth ship and sure enough, they were headed this way. Looks like things have a way of working out after all, she thought.   
End of Prologue 

"Finally a little rest."   
A tired and very exhaustive John flopped himself on his bed. It had been an extremely busy month. The most of which was training Warren in the use of his abilities.. Warren had learned telepathy and jaunting easy enough. But his telekinesis was still hard to handle sometimes. Even Kenny's telekinetics weren't as strong as Warren's. John wouldn't have worried about it if it weren't for the fact that Tim was. Since Carol's breakout, Tim had been gathering facts about their powers, their strengths and weaknesses, and the subtle changes to their character that had been brought about since. The charts and graphs pretty much said the same things on average. Everyone was on the same scale and there was at least one unique aspect to their powers that they had. For Kenny it was his telekinetics, for Carol it was her gift to sense danger, for himself, it was his intellect. Stephens hand/eye coordination was vastly improved. So much that his fencing lessons were improving everyday.   
Warren was another story altogether. First, his powers, particularly his telekinetics were all significantly higher than anybody's. Second, his mannerisms hadn't really changed. It wasn't that after you brokeout, you became docile and meek. But since Tomorrow People couldn't kill, it seemed that nature gave them the ability to seek other ways of resolving conflict. With Warren, it didn't happen. In fact there were times when it seemed he actually went looking for a fight. John remembered on one instance while all of them were walking through Kew Gardens, a young punk grabbed Carol's purse and shoved her to the ground. Warren took off after him and chased him down near the Underground Shop, against John's judgment of course. Warren was able to get the purse from him, but he still pursued him until he literally tackled him from behind. The youngster had tried to punch Warren but he would just evaded his swings, wanting him to try again and again. Finally a cop showed up to arrest the thief.   
Just before John had come home, he asked Tim if it would have anything to do with the drugs that Warren was addicted to some time ago. It was obviously a contributing factor into why it took him so long to come into his abilities. Tim told him he would try and find some answers from the Federations' libraries.   
Another reason why this month was so busy. Steen had contacted them to let them know that they would be able to plug into the Federation computers. Since there were a good handful of telepaths on Earth now. It would help to know about Federation history, civilizations and cultures, everything. Quite a bit of the information kept being delayed because of a conflict happening just outside of where the Galactic Trig was stationed. Steen had told them that plans were in motion to resolve it but could take awhile. In the meantime, the Federation would send what it could.   
John stretched out a bit. Finally getting comfortable just laying in his bed.   
[John are you still awake?]   
[Yes. What do you need Warren?]   
[Hey bro, okay if I teleport to your room? I need to talk to you.]   
[Warren you know that my parents don't like it when I have guests who just teleport in here. It's bad manners.]   
No sooner had John said that when the doorbell chimed on. He heard his mother answer it. A brief conversation and Warren was loudly coming up to John's bedroom. As John expected, Warren burst through the door.   
"Is this how everybody in America opens doors when they're invited over to someones house?" John drawled.   
Warren didn't miss a beat, "Is this how young Englishmen respond to a friend coming over? With a dour look on their face?"   
Warren made an exaggerated expression with his lips turned downward, scrunched up his nose and narrowed his eyes. John took a look at Warren for a bit before finally releasing a chuckle.   
"Well, the old killjoy still does have a funny bone in him," Warren had a look of mock surprise on his face as he continued, "I had begun to lose hope."   
He flung himself into the chair across from him.   
"I'm rather surprised to find you here, since I usually don't see you until your next training session."   
"Well, trying to play catch-up by Oxford rules and mannerisms takes a lot of my time. Plus having a part-time job to pay for my apartment and all, I'm surprised I'm able to come to your training sessions at all."   
John seemed puzzled, "Warren, I thought that Oxford would pay at least your first year and if you maintained a 4.0 average you'd be in the clear."   
"You're forgetting John, I only had a partial scholarship when I came here. Oxford will not pay for the rest until they see what kind of grade average I get. 4.0 gets me a free ride. Having at least a 3.5 will get me only a partial."   
"Warren, I still don't understand why you just don't move to the Lab. It has everything you need-"   
Warren interrupted, "John, we talked about this before. I can't live there. I have to be able to prove to myself that I can do all this on my own. And besides, you should talk. From what I've been able to gather from the rest of the team, you haven't really taken a vacation since you brokeout. I figured that you at least would understand."   
John countered the remark with his own, "Well at least I don't go locking myself in my own world trying to make sense of it, insisting that I do everything myself."   
"Much," Warren muttered.   
"I don't think you came here to fence words with me Warren, and I'm very tired. What is it you need?"   
"Well, I've been thinking. There are certain things that we can't do. Killing being one of them. Although we can defend ourselves with stun guns and jaunting out of trouble works very well. But I was also thinking, what would happen if we didn't have any of those things?"   
"You mean if we lost our powers?"   
"Exactly. Have any of you ever taken a self-defense course?"   
"No, but I don't see how that would help us. We can't wage war."   
"I know that John. But we can still defend ourselves. Even though I've only been a Tomorrow Person for a month, I can still perform all my katas. Most of them, when properly used is pretty much for defending against an attack anyway. Take Stephen. He can fence with the best of them. But a lot of that stuff is block and parry, block and parry."   
"So you want us to carry swords then?" John asked with an amused expression on his face.   
"Oh sure. I'll just chop off your head and take all your powers. But seriously I think it would be a good idea if I taught them some basic moves during the days that I'm training with my powers. You never know when they might come in handy."   
"I don't have too much of a problem with that if you don't. How will you find the time to plan your classes?"   
"John, I've been doing this for most of my life. It's nothing fancy, unless they want to learn some advanced moves, but this is just simple, basic stuff. That's all."   
"Sure, now please leave me alone. I need some sleep. By the way, Carol's birthday is in three days. Don't forget that the party is going to be at her house."   
"Yeah, that's right. I still haven't gotten her a present yet. As if I don't have enough to do already."   
"Go home and get some sleep Warren."   
Warren continued to needle John, "Must be nice to sleep. I got two major tests I need to study for, for tomorrow."   
An exasperated John turned over in his bed, "Good night Warren."   
He got up, smiling that he could still manage to urk him, "G'night John."   
***   
The fencing sword flew out of Stephens hands and made a clattering noise as it hit the floor. He telekinetically lifted it back to him and barely had enough time to block as Warren's sword came beaming down.   
"That's good Stephen. You didn't get angry this time," Warren sounded very pleased with his pupil.   
"Watch this," said an overconfident Stephen.   
Stephen had done this move before during his competitions. He had been able to win with it a couple of times. He would prove to this showoff that he could dish out as well as receive. But within five seconds, found himself on his back with a pointy end resting on his throat. For just a split second, Stephen thought that Warren wasn't going to back down. But then he remembered the no killing rule that they all had. Still, it was unnerving to see Warren's fighting face. Warren removed the sword and extended his hand.   
"You want to know what a good friend of mine told me when I got too cocky for my britches? He said, 'You might be the best, but somewhere there is always someone better'."   
"Well, you just got lucky that's all," quipped Stephen.   
Warren watched Stephen as he went in the back rooms to change. It had been easy enough being friends with John and Carol. They had prior history. Kenny had seemed like a younger brother after he had gotten to know him which worried him sometimes since he didn't really think of himself as a role model. Particularly since Kenny wanted to learn a lot more of Warren's particular martial arts. But he just couldn't seem to get in good with Stephen. Not that he expected it. Heck, he hadn't expected to be this close to any of them a month ago.   
Mutual abilities make mutual friends? Warren thought.   
"Well I guess that's all for today."   
"Warren did you want me to stay in my gym clothes for some advanced lessons?" asked Kenny.   
"No go ahead and get your school clothes on. The stuff that I'll teach you won't involve too much physical exertion anyway. We can do it as I walk you home."   
As they all went to change, John spoke to him with just a hint of jealousy, "Looks like Kenny has taken a real shine to you."   
"Yeah, I guess," he said cautiously.   
"Don't take it the wrong way, it's just good that Kenny has someone to really talk to. You both have similar backgrounds. You're a good role model for him."   
"I think he could find better role models than me John," he said, a bit too harshly.   
Before John could respond to Warren's self-criticism, Carol came out from the back.   
"Warren, when will you be able to come meet my parents for dinner? They've been wanting to meet you ever since I told them about the Serpentine."   
John noticed Warren looking a bit uncomfortable, "Uh, when I have the time. I have a couple papers that need to be written and turned in by next week. Don't worry Miss Petite, we'll find time. Actually, why don't they just send a thank you card and leave it at that?"   
"Warren that's the second time. All they want to do is see what a proper young man you've become and to thank you for saving my life."   
Warren seemed even more uncomfortable and was about to respond when he heard a voice in his head.   
"What did you say Carol?"   
"I said that they want to thank you for-."   
"No I mean telepathic wise. You said something but I didn't understand it."   
"No I didn't."   
"Is this that mystery girl you were talking about Warren?" asked Kenny.   
"John let's link right now," Warren said in a rush, "with Tim added on we should definitely find someone out there."   
John seemed exasperated with this latest search for the mystery girl. They had tried this a couple times in the past month. At first, he seemed concerned, particularly if this woman was following Warren. But after a couple weeks with no feedback, nothing. They argued for a bit but eventually decided for one more try.   
All five got together at the table linking fingers. And once again they called out.   
[Are you there? We heard you. Are you okay? Don't be afraid. We will not hurt you. Can you hear us?]   
They tried this for five minutes but got no response.   
'If I might say, sometimes regular telepaths might pick up thoughts from people who are psychic in nature. Not true telepaths but sometimes they are strong enough to where we could hear them,' said Tim.   
"Are pyschics a form of Tomorrow People, Tim?" asked Stephen.   
'No Stephen, its an unusual and rare quirk among homo-sapiens.'   
Kenny got up, "Well if that's it than, Warren and I will go to my house."   
Warren still had a frustrated look on his face. Once again he had thought he heard or sensed someone out there. But then again...   
"Yeah, let's go Kenny."   
John watched as both left out through the door. Warren still had his bewildered expression on his face.   
"Carol, would you allow a gentleman to walk you home?"   
Carol came out of her daze to find Stephen offering a proffered arm to her. Carol couldn't help but be touched by Stephens chivalry.   
"Sure, you can walk me to my home. But we'll need to stop at the market first. I promised my mum I would get her a couple gallons of milk and some sugar. You can help me carry them. Do you want to come along John?"   
John was about to reply when he caught the look on Stephens face. Three would definitely be a crowd.   
"No, that's okay Carol. I got some stuff I need to do around the lab anyway."   
Carol shrugged as she got on the jaunting pad with Stephen.   
"You work too hard John. You should take a vacation."   
John was getting a little miffed, with everybody telling him he needed some time off, it was starting to get on his nerves. Carol and Stephen had jaunted as he went for some papers he had brought from home. It was five minutes later when John spoke to Tim.   
"All right Tim. I suppose you think I need a vacation too?"   
'I didn't say that John.'   
"No but by your silence, you've pretty much agreed with them."   
'Well John, you have been at it pretty hard for the past month.'   
John bent down to pick up some papers that fell on the floor. When he came back up, he had an agitated look on his face and a slight edge to his voice.   
"Tim, I'm just doing what's expected. With Warren's training and the daily download of extra files from the Federation, plus finding a way to successfully jaunt without all those wasteful lights-"   
'Hyperspacial zonal shift breakthrough as you called it John, and from all the work that you've gone through this past month, you should take a vacation. If, at least, just for a few days. I have recorded that since our altercation with Spidron and Joy, you have been non-stop in your current activities."   
"Well Tim, since the Federation is giving us quite a bit of knowledge from other areas of the galaxy, it wouldn't hurt if at least one of us were up to date about everything. I refuse to let our ignorance get us in a situation like the one we were in with Spidron. Stephen almost got killed during that one."   
'Is that why you have been studying these files to exhaustion sometimes John?'   
John actually had to think about that one. If any, since the Spidron incident, he had been more distant and harder. Carol had spoke to him about it just before Warren had come back to England. It was always good to talk to Carol about such things but he had a hard time telling everything that was on his mind. He had hoped that when Warren came, he would be able to have a kind of confidant his own age to talk to. But he had come to realize that Warren wasn't the same ten year old boy who had left for America. That and he had his own goals to follow.   
"Tim, have I come across as distant lately?"   
'There is no doubt that you care for all you team members John. But since the incident, you have kept to yourself more.'   
"I do apologize Tim. But I've been reading all that has happened to the galaxy in these files that the Federation has sent us. The more I read, the more I start to realize how extremely lucky we've been since all of us brokeout. I feel like we've been walking in darkness."   
'That doesn't mean you should keep a far distance from your friends John. You have done a wonderful job with them.'   
John was admantant, "Tim, I need to know all that's out there. I refuse to send them into any type of danger without them having some type of knowledge. Particularly of the extraterrestrial kind."   
'Not all aliens that we've met are malevolent. Remember the Sophrans.'   
"I do Tim. I know the Federation is a peaceful regime."   
'And there are other civilizations out there that are not allied with the Federation, but are peaceful all the same,' Tim added.   
They were silent for a couple minutes, then John spoke.   
"Well, I guess I could take a night or two off. Besides, my mother has been trying to get us menfolk together anyway for the past week now. I guess it would help if I was available. Good night Tim."   
"Good night, John.   
***   
Stephen and Carol were walking from the market on their way to Carol's house in Hampstead. They didn't talk much while they were inside. Stephen tried to come up with a conversation but felt stupid afterwards. He just couldn't seem to express his feelings for her. Sure she was a couple years older than he was but that didn't matter. At least it shouldn't have mattered. Heck his father was just one year younger than his mother. That sent an idea rolling in his head.   
"Carol, how did your parents react after they realized you were telepathic?"   
The question made Carol stop and think for a second. It was something she hadn't dwelled on for quite awhile. Although with what had been happening since Stephen's breakout some seven months prior, her parents seemed to be reverting back to how it had been the first time she brokeout.   
"They were very worried Stephen. After I was released from the nursing home, they took a month off, just to make sure I was okay. During that time, John contacted me to let me know that everything was going to be okay. It took a bit to get used to my abilities, but John was a very good trainer. The problem was telling my parents. At first, I didn't want to tell them. I was afraid they would put me away for good or my mother would make me the front page news on some newspaper."   
"So what happened?" Stephen asked.   
"Well, with all the time I was spending with John, my mum and dad thought that he was my boyfriend and wanted to meet him. John said it would be a perfect time to tell them."   
Stephen sounded like he was really enjoying the story. So much so that Carol had to shush him when he kept asking 'what happened next?' over and over.   
"After dinner, my two younger sisters, Jennifer and Dana went to a sleepover and we sat down and had a good chat over what had been going on for the past month. When John told them about our powers, they didn't really believe it. They thought that John was just embarrassed to have to be over there to tell them that he was going out with me. But when both of us displayed our telekinesis, they almost hit the ceiling. For a little while afterwards, they were quite scared of me. They refused to let my sisters know of my powers and I wasn't allowed to tell them. After about a month, I told the whole family about it. I insisted that I was still the same daughter that I had been before I had brokeout, and I needed their love and support."   
"Did everything work out fine afterwards?"   
"About as fine as it could be with a daughter who could trash her room in a fit of anger without actually touching anything," Carol laughed at another memory.   
"There was one instance when my dad wanted to film a documentary on our abilities, to show the world how we could be of such help to their problems and such. But John had insisted that we had to stay hidden. There were, and are quite a few people out there who pull off complex hoaxes to fool people that they can read minds, or bend spoons or even jaunt from place to place. It would just draw too much attention, especially to the family. After that my father and mother made sure that the family kept my abilities a secret."   
Carol had a worried look on her face, which Stephen noticed and he asked her what was wrong.   
"Well, lately with all that's happened after you brokeout, with Jedikiah and Spidron, they've been really worried about my activities. Which I can understand but there are times when they try to put to much of a hold on me. It's getting to where I feel like I'm walking on egg shells with them. I think they might also be worried about Jennifer. She'll be turning thirteen soon and they're wondering if she'll be coming into her abilities like I did."   
"Are you?"   
"Am I worried? A little bit. One part of me wants her to because then I can tell her all the things I feel that she can only imagine. But with all the things that have happened lately, the other part hopes she doesn't. We've discovered that there is so much out there that we don't know about. I mean who knew that there was some kind of Federation out there that runs the galaxy?"   
"Did you and John ever date?"   
Carol seemed shocked and taken off guard by the question.   
"Stephen! What kind of a question is that?"   
"I was just curious."   
"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just don't often get asked about my social life that much. But I will tell you that for a couple months, I did have a tremendous crush on John. After all the time he had helped me control my abilities and give me support when it came to my parents and my own misgivings about my abilities. He was always there. And since we were together a lot during those early days, I came to the conclusion that he loved me."   
"I'll bet John was surprised when you kissed him, wasn't he?"   
"That's none of your business Stephen, but I will say that afterwards, we had a talk and he did come to love me. But only as a friend. But you have to remember Stephen, as the only Tomorrow People around at the moment, there will be times when we all share something very special with each other. Individually or as a group. We have to be honest with one another and look out for each other."   
"It seems Warren doesn't think so. Why do you spend so much time with him anyway?"   
Carol could've sworn she heard a bit of jealousy in his voice. It also explained where all these questions, particularly of her and John were coming from. And it also explained Stephens sometimes hostile attitude towards Warren.   
"Well, he's interesting. I wanted to get to know the person who had been John's best friend and who had saved my life when I was younger. I wanted to thank him for doing that and show him what kind of a person I've been growing up to be."   
"But he seems so arrogant and mad sometimes that he became a Tomorrow Person."   
"Well, we all go through our fears a little differently. You also have to understand that a lot has happened to him," she rethought her sentence, "to all of us since we brokeout. It's probably been a lot harder for him because he hasn't had a chance to grow up with his abilities. He's been trying to start a whole new life for himself and this added burden, just wasn't something he was prepared for."   
"I guess that explains why him and Kenny are getting along so well," said Stephen morosely.   
He was still walking when he noticed that Carol had stopped. He was about to ask her why when he realized they were standing in front of Carol's home. She was smiling at him.   
"Do you want to come inside Stephen? We could talk some more."   
"No I better get home. My mother will be worried if I don't. I'm already twenty minutes late."   
"Well, why don't you come inside at least. That way no one will see you when you jaunt."   
Carol watched as Stephen came up to the steps. His head hung down a bit as he walked inside. Carol quickly thought about all the confusing feelings she had when she was thirteen and having strong feelings for John. It was hard but they passed later on. But she couldn't have found a more better or proper friend than she had found in John. And Stephens crush on her was almost the exact thing that had happened to her. The more she thought about it the more she realized that whenever Stephen would get the courage to tell her, she would have to let him down easy. And although it seemed that she had feelings for Warren, she made up her mind that she would not act on them. There was too much that Warren was trying to do with his life, and a girlfriend was not a high priority on his list. But she would at least be his friend. And who knows. Maybe. Someday.   
***   
Warren showed Kenny one more time how to take an opponent down just by grabbing at the attackers hands and twisting it in such a way that it would make the attacker back off. Warren noticed that Kenny was a fast learner, fast enough to actually put Warren on his back once.   
"You sure you haven't had martial arts training before?"   
"Well, I did when I was younger but then my sister got sick for a long time. Things were really tight and I had to drop the class. How long have you been doing this anyway?"   
Warren thought for a bit.   
"Well, for about as long as I can remember. My dad taught me when I was just 4 years old. He had me enter tournaments and contests. I hated it at first but as time went on, it started getting cooler. Unfortunately by the time I was really starting to enjoy it, they both died. Did it on and off for five years afterward. Particularly during the times I was out on the streets."   
Kenny noticed him making a peculiar face at the mention of his street day, "You had that bad a time, eh?"   
"I learned a lot of things that a preteen shouldn't have to. >From what I can remember, it was pretty horrible."   
"Well, you're lucky. At least you knew your dad for a little while. All I have are vague memories. I was four when he died. Right after Aisha was born."   
"Well it seems like your mother did a decent job raising both of you by herself."   
"Well don't let my good attitude fool you. I was a pretty rowdy troublemaker when I was younger. I would pick fights and get into trouble and cause all sorts of problems. There was even a time when my mum sent me to a counselor for a while."   
Warren had to laugh a bit in spite of himself. Kenny may have been a scrapper when he was younger but he had managed to avoid getting in serious trouble with the help of a caring mother. Warren didn't have that luxury, even with his aunt, until Job came around and helped turn his life around.   
"I'll bet your mom was freaked out after you brokeout at such an early age."   
"After I brokeout, she was very scared. Both John and Carol had come to the house the very same day I brokeout. I wouldn't know til later on, but she told them to take me off her hands for a bit. Until they were finished teaching me everything they had to offer about my abilities. I think deep down she knew what I had become and what I could be capable of. She knew that she couldn't train me as good as John or Carol."   
Warren smiled, "Sounds like a pretty smart mom."   
"She is. When she was eighteen, she arrived here in London from West Africa to get a decent job. She became a sister nurse. In fact, she met my father when he was a patient."   
They walked in silence for a couple minutes, watching the cars pass by.   
"Do you like the Jacksons?" Kenny asked suddenly.   
"You mean the Jackson 5?"   
Kenny had a big smile on his face, "Yeah! That Michael is quite something. Where does he get those moves from. He's so smooth. I could do those moves you know."   
Warren couldn't help but laugh, "You?"   
"Sure I could. Watch this."   
Warren watched as Kenny made a pretty decent impression of Michael, doing his robot dance and walking backwards. Kenny actually managed to get a couple people applauding his efforts. A little boy of eight years walking with his mother thought he was part of the Jackson 5 until Kenny told him otherwise.   
Warren seemed impressed, "Not too bad little guy. Just don't quit your day job."   
Kenny looked at him in confusion. Warren explained it was just a little American humor.   
"Okay, what group do you like?"   
Warren shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not really particular to anything specific. I do like the Jackson 5. But I also like Billy Joel and The Moody Blues."   
"Billy who?"   
Now it was Warren's turn to be slightly confused, "I don't get it. You guys have been to another planet, in hyperspace and even in another time period, but you've never been to the United States, much less heard of the "piano man"?   
Kenny shrugged, "What can I say?"   
It was just at that moment when they reached Kenny's residence.   
"Well here's your house."   
"You sure you don't want to come in? My mum does know about you. And she makes the best steak and chips this side of the city."   
Warren smiled at the thought and was actually considering it but thought better of it.   
"No thanks, Kenny. But thanks for asking. I really do need to get some papers done."   
"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you next Sunday then."   
Warren corrected him, "Actually you'll be seeing me at Carol's birthday party."   
Warren watched as Kenny climbed the stairs to his home, taking a lively two steps at a time. As the door shut, Kenny waved to him and Warren returned it. Warren proceeded to walk down the street a little ways before he jaunted. Kenny was a good kid and all, but he wasn't too sure if he should get too close with him. With all that was going on, he wasn't even sure he would be here next year. If he didn't get a descent grade average, he could kiss his plans goodbye. And yet, ever since he brokeout, it had seemed that these four people would be the only ones who could even come close to understanding him. It was a weird sensation to him. Something he definitely was not used to. He walked into the alley and was preparing to jaunt when he felt that familiar prickling on the back of his neck.   
It was her again. The woman that he kept seeing and sensing ever since he got here from Chicago. It only lasted a couple seconds when the feeling went away. Warren had sensed her, why couldn't the others? Sometime soon, he would find out.   
Epilogue   
Up on the ledge of the building, the woman who had been watching Warren for the past month breathed out a sigh of relief. In her quest to look for the mercs that had landed last night, she had been under constant strain to keep her jaunting to a level that their bio-computer wouldn't be able to detect. She was fairly positive that Warren was going to jaunt to her position, but that wasn't the case. She still wasn't certain about him but that was of secondary importance at the moment. She had a job to do. Besides, if Warren did exhibit certain other powers, they wouldn't manifest for at least another month or so. Plenty of time to accomplish what needed to be done.   
The End


End file.
